Bands Rivalries
by ExcellingAtBookReading
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper are all in a band. So are Percy, Nico, and Jason. They hate each other and ignore meeting as much as possible. The problem? They are both forced to go to Goode and only find out about it on the first day. Will the hate continue or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It's my first story here so please give me suggestions and comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the rest of the characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing on Fan fiction, would I?**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I sighed and angrily turned of the TV so I wouldn't have to look at the face of the amazing Percy Jackson. Note the sarcasm. My name is Annabeth Chase from the band called Three Half bloods. I looked at Thalia Grace and Piper McLean, my two best friends and the other two members of the group. Thalia was currently on her phone playing some game. She was wearing her usual black pants, a death to Barbie shirt, heavy black make-up, and her black spiky hair(she grew it out this year) was in a ponytail. Her electric blue eyes were flashing with excitement from the game. She had a sort of goth look going on, basically. Piper's girly side was showing since she was reading one of those gossip magazines. Piper was wearing light blue jeans, a tank top, and her choppy brown hair was let down. Her kaleidoscope eyes changed colors from blue to green to brown and all over again. In my opinion, Piper was really pretty even if she tried to tone it down. I looked down at my clothes for a second. I had on regular jeans, an orange tank top and I had boring gray eyes. My so-called princess blonde curls were let down. I let out a heavier sigh.

Piper finally looked up, "Yes?, she asked me.

"I just don't get why Percy is everywhere! I mean, he is even on the cover of the magazine you're reading",I replied.

Piper gave me a look that said "Really?". I just shook my head and let go of the subject. You see, Percy is in a band of his own with Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother. They were called The Big Three. They were our rivals and kind of the male version of our group.

A couple of beeping noises came from Thalia's phone. "Dammit", she said.I'm guessing she lost. Thalia put her phone down meaning she gave up on trying to beat her own high score or something. Suddenly, our manager, Silena, ran in. She stopped in the middle of the room and tried to catch her breath while Thalia, Piper, and I gave her weird looks. When she finally caught her breath Silena opened her mouth to speak.

" Girls, I have good news", she finally began, "You all are going to Goode high school in Manhattan".We stared at her in shock. Then Thalia started protesting."Why, why Silena are you so cruel to us",Thalia said on her knees,"please don't let us go, pretty please".

I looked over at Piper. She was nodding along with Thalia. Piper was a good girl who behaved but even she didn't like school. I just quietly stayed put. I was a really good student meaning I was smart. Before I got famous and didn't have private tutors, I excelled in every subject.

Meanwhile, Thalia was still begging on her knees. Silena put up a hand with perfect pink nail polish. Silena was a real girly girl, the complete opposite of Thalia.

Silena started speaking," Thalia, this is mainly your fault. After all you drive all the teachers away and there is no body left." Silena looked up from Thalia," School starts tomorrow", she said simply before turning briskly and walking out of the door that leads outside. We were in silence for a couple more minutes.

Then, Thalia finally stood up and turned to face Piper and me."Well then, what are we going to do?", she began, "Annabeth is the only genius here". I sighed, "Why don't we just see how school is tomorrow?", I suggested, "if it's really bad then we'll find a way out, okay?'

Piper and Thalia nodded at my plan. I glanced over at the cable box to see the time. The digital box read 10:22. I looked back at Piper and Thalia."I'm going to take a shower", I said.

"Me too", Piper and Thalia said at the same time. "Good night", I said walking up the stairs so I could go to my bathroom for a shower. Piper and Thalia nodded and went to their rooms since we all had our own bathrooms there.

Tomorrow will be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Goode

**Hi my lovelies! I was bored so I decided to post chapter 2. Anyways, I know all of you are going to skip this so bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't look like Rick Riordan, right?**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

I smiled one last time at the interviewer and camera before going back stage. I was greeted by my cousins and band mates Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace. Yep, I said band mates. The three of us were in a band called The Big Three. I guess you can call me the leader of the group. "You ready to go," Nico asked me. I nodded my head as I took in Nico's appearance. He was wearing a black shirt with an aviator's jacket, black loose pant, and a skull ring. His black hair was all over the place and his eyes were a dark brown that were close to black. Jason on the other hand had on simply jeans and a purple t-shirt. His blonde hair was short and he had blue eyes. I was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

The three of us walked out of the studio station only to be greeted by fans and blinding camera flashes. Nico, Jason, and I pushed around until we finally reached our car. I was in the drivers seat,Jason in shot gun while Nico was in the back by himself.I pulled out of the parking lot carefully so I wouldn't hit any people. Jason turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. He landed on one that was in the middle of commercial. After about thirty seconds a song came on by Three Half bloods, an all females group. We were kind of enemies with each other. Scratch that, we hated each other 100 percent. The leader, Annabeth Chase had natural blonde curls and memorizing gray eyes that calculated your every move, tan skin, and an athletic body. She looked like your average California girl minus the eyes. Even though I hated her, I still had to admit she was pretty. Next was Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister by six months. She had spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She dressed in mostly black and had a punk look going on. Lastly, was Piper Mclean, daughter of the famous movie star, Tristan Mclean. Piper had uneven, choppy hair and eyes that changed colors every three seconds.

They were like the female version of our group. I looked at Jason for a second before looking back at the road. I asked, "Really?". He shrugged, "How was I supposed to know they would come on", he said before switching through the stations.

After about five minutes we pulled into the driveway. We exited out of the car and went inside our two store house located in New York. The lights were on in the living room so that was where we went first. Our manager Charles Beckendorf(he was called by his last name only)was waiting for us. He was currently in the middle of a phone call and didn't have seem to notice us.

Beckendorf finally looked up. He said a simply "Bye" before looking back at us. He said, "Tomorrow you guys will start Goode High. It is for students who are interested in performing arts", he looked at us in the eye,"No objections". He walked out quickly, knowing we would argue. Nico had a dumbfounded look on his face while Jason's mouth was hanging open. I'm pretty sure my face wasn't better.

Jason sighed,'As much as I hate school, let's at least suck it up for a day", he said,"besides I know a couple of people there". I nodded my head,"So does Nico and so do I".

We all said "Goodnight" and walked up the stairs into our rooms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock signaling it was seven in the morning. I groaned as I clicked the snooze button. Then I remembered about school. I quickly got up, threw on a green shirt, dark jeans, sneakers, brushed my teeth, and went down stairs. Nico and Jason were already down stairs eating cereal. I just got a piece of toast for breakfast. We all walked to my blue car and quickly drove to school in fifteen minutes. I looked at my watch and noticed we had twenty more minutes. The three of us walked to the main office with people whispering around us. I just ignored it as I usually do. Whwn we reache tthe office aperky 50 year old lady sat there.

"Hi, how may I help you, dear", she asked. My name is Perseus Jackson that's Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace and we're all new here", I stated. The lady nodded and started printing our she was done she handed them out. We all compared them.

**Perseus Jackson:**

Period 1: Math room 209

Period 2: English Room 416

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Swimming Room Pool

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7:Science Room 311

**Jason Grace:**

Period 1: English Room 416

Period 2: Math Room 209

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Swimming

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Science 311

**Nico di Angelo:**

Period 1: Science 311

Period 2:Math Room 209

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Swimming

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7:English Room 416

We were walking and comparing schedules at the same time, not really paying attention to where we were going. Suddenly, I crashed into someone and landed on the floor with someone on top of me. "Ouch," she said. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of two furious, grey eyes. I only knew one person with eyes like that.

Annabeth. Annabeth Chase to be exact. And let me tell you something, she looked really mad. And a free tip to all of you, DO NOT make Annabeth Chase angry.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing the Idiots

**Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a middle aged man!**

* * *

** Annabeth POV:**

**Beep! Beep!Beep!**

I sighed in annoyance as I hit my alarm off. I stood up with a groan and yawned. I went to my closet and picked out a gray T-shirt with a silver owl, light grey skinny jeans, and black flats. I lazily ran a brush through my hair after quickly brushing my teeth. I walked out of my room and walked into Thalia's. "Come on get up", I said. All I got was a muffled response since her face was in her pillow.

"Thalia, get up before I through out all of the chips", I said. Her head shot up, "You cant't do that", she complained. I looked at her," Say bye bye to them if you don't get up", I replied. Thalia got up and started walking to her closet.

_"Mission accomplished", _I thought while walking down the stairs. I made myself a bowl of cereal and started eating. Three minutes after Thalia and Piper came down. Piper's girly side was really showing today. She had a sky blue tank top, a white skirt that reached right above her knees, and finally silver Greek styled sandals. Her hair was in a messy braid and she had a little smudge of lip gloss on. Thalia had on black ripped pant, combat boots, and a black _Death-to -Barbie _shirt. Her choppy hair was let down and she had her usual raccoon eyes meaning black eye shadow everywhere, black mascara and to top it off she had on black eyeliner. Piper was decent enough to say a simple,"Good morning", while Thalia just ate her breakfast. After breakfast, I got my keys and we all piled in my silver Mercedes. Piper was in shot gun since Thalia claimed the back seat to catch up on her "beauty sleep". After a ten minute drive we finally reached school.

We had thirty five minutes left until school actually started so we decide to get our schedules. After waiting for five minutes our schedule were finally done. We all gathered around to compare.

**Annabeth Chase:**

Period 1: Math room 209

Period 2: English Room 416

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7:Science Room 311

**Piper Mclean:**

Period 1: English Room 416

Period 2: Math Room 209

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Science 311

**Thalia Grace:**

Period 1: English Room 416

Period 2:Math Room 209

Period 3: Greek Room 307

Period 4: Free

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7:Science 311

Piper started speaking, " I have every class with Thals and every class with you too Annie-" I cut her off." Don't call me Annie", I growled. Piper ignored me and continued,"except English and math. Yours is switched around. Thalia grinned, "Looks like you're on your own for two classes, Annie". I rolled my eyes," Whatever", I muttered, Let's got to our lockers. Mine is 267. How about you guys," I asked. Piper answered," 266 and Thalia's is 264," she replied looking at Thalia's paper.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell on top of someone and hit my head. "Ow", I muttered. I looked down and saw sea green eyes that looked freaked out. _"Perseus Jackson",_ I said with venom flowing from my mouth. I quickly got up, straightened my clothes and looked at Thalia and Piper. Thalia was glaring at Nico who was behind Thalia and glaring back. Piper was scowling at Jason who didn't look too happy. I noticed all the other students were silently watching us with the occasional whisper. I looked back down at Percy and glared making Percy scramble away and stand up. He walked behind Nico and Jason, safely out of my reach. Nico spoke up first," What are you doing here". "I was just about to ask you the same question", Thalia replied while Piper said,"That's not your business". "Just answer," Jason said. Thalia cocked her head and smirked,"Place nice with your sister Jason and that was an answer. Are you turning into a dumb blonde". I glared at her. She smiled, "Not you Annie". I rolled my eyes. "We can call you Annie now, wise girl", Percy asked."_You _can't call me anything", I said through gritted. With that, I grabbed Thalia's and Piper's arms and dragged them away from the whispering teenagers and _those three._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

** ExcellingAtBookReading**


End file.
